


Neptune's Comfort

by Kris534



Series: Neptune & Hani [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Neptune usually has nightmares about his father, and ever since his mother died, the nightmares only got worse. However, he always kept quiet about his nightmares, especially around Hani. Until one day, he accidentally wakes Hani up after another nightmare.





	Neptune's Comfort

Ever since Neptune was young, he knew that his father was abusive to him, even if Neptune had no idea that there was a word for that. He never really had any friends, and Neptune doesn’t know where his mother is at all, so he was alone to deal with these beatings. When he finally got the courage to run away, he learned from a neighbor that he trusted that his mother was dead, because his father and mother broke the perfect line, and she got the punishment.  
  
Even now, with Hani and the rest of the Expedition Society, he still gets those nightmares about his father. Ever since he learned about his mother’s death, she started to appear in those nightmares too, only making them worse. Neptune was used to it though, and tries his best to not let it affect his work. Usually when it happens, he goes into a corner and tries to calm himself down, sometimes watching Hani sleeping peacefully next to him. He loved Hani, Hani was the first person to reach out to him, and accept him for who he was, not because he was the prince of the Water Continent. According to Hani, his name means happiness, and Neptune likes to think that Hani is Neptune’s happiness.  
  
When Neptune has his nightmares, he’s silent, and you would not be able to tell that he was shaking and terrified in the corner the previous night. Hani never knew of his nightmares, except for one night. Neptune made the mistake of accidentally making a loud noise from his bed, waking up Hani.  
  
“Neptune? Are you okay?” Hani whispered quietly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Neptune made a noise of acknowledgement, he didn’t want Hani to find him like this, and think of him as weak. Hani looked over to Neptune, and didn’t say anything. He saw the tears, he saw the position that Neptune was in. Instead, he only moved closer to him and leaned his head and Neptune’s shoulder. “Hey...I don’t know what happened, but I’m always here for you okay? I just want you to know that.” Hani whispered. Neptune looked at Hani resting on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of Hani’s, and fell asleep.  
  
Later that morning, Neptune found himself in a different position, Hani wrapped his arms around Neptune and his head resting on top of his. Usually, this is the time that they have to get up and go eat breakfast, but Neptune decided that they can sleep in a little, and moved closer to Hani, wrapping an arm around him, smiling a little to himself. Hani really was Neptune’s happiness.


End file.
